


Get It Out of Your System

by Uwansumadamboi



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha August, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, August is just down to fuck lmao, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Eiffel Tower, Enthusiastic Consent, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Low key Power Bottom Rhys, M/M, Omega Rhys, Oral Sex, Pandoran Rhys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M, Vault Hunter Jack, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: In which Jack notices Rhys' attentions veering towards a certain spiky haired blonde and decides to rectify it by a night of drunken fun between the three of them in hopes that it will help get his crush out of Rhys' system.





	Get It Out of Your System

**Author's Note:**

> I lowkey love this ship and... i ... have no excuse *hides*

Jack doesn’t get the chance to be home with Rhys as often as he’d like to be, but being a vault hunter practically guaranteed that he’d be away more often than not – especially because he worked entirely on his own. So whenever they got some time together, neither of them separated from each other for more than a few moments.

Rhys had been excited as he saw Jack enter the Purple Skag, swaggering confidently, like he owned the place, like he always did wherever he went. He had been so happy that he practically jumped into the alphas’ arms. “You’re here!” he gushed, “You didn’t tell me that you were coming back so soon!”

The omega continued to gush and babble in Jacks’ arms, purring and mumbling excitedly between kisses to the alphas face – careful not to irritate his scar too much – and he made so much of a scene that August walked over to the two of them with a bemused expression on his face.

“What’s going on here?” August said, looking over at Rhys skeptically. He he had never seen this guy before and his first instinct was that this was someone here to take advantage of the omega.

Rhys blushed, hesitantly separating himself from the alpha who held him. “Oh, ha, A-august this is Jack he’s my alpha and my husband…” he shrugged and grinned, practically glowing with happiness and pride. “I… sorry about the whole scene I just haven’t seen him in- it feels like its been months.”

“Don’t worry about it.” August dismissed, “It’s not like anyone in here is sober or easily offended.” he joked as an afterthought.

Rhys giggled nervously, “I guess that that’s true.” he admitted, scratching the back of his head nervously as he spoke. “Uh, can I have the rest of the night off by the way?” he added, wincing a bit in apprehension. “Because we wanted to have some time-”

August put his hand up and pulled a face as he spoke, “Yeah, take it just don’t say another word. I really don’t want to know. Take care of yourself Rhys.”

The omega smiled fondly, “Alright see you in a few nights.” he hummed, waving the blonde alpha off as he spoke. Jack dug his fingers deeply into Rhys’ side, unbeknownst to the omega who was still blissfully unaware that his alpha wasn’t perfectly happy with him.

Even after the two of them sat down to have a drink or seven, he still felt envy and anger brewing under his skin, like his blood was boiling. He knew that they weren’t actually flirting but Jack knew all of Rhys’ little tells – like how he’d fidget a little more, how he’d bite his lower lip and look away and those fond, genuine looks that he would give and the way that he would subconsciously lean into the direction of them as they talked – it annoyed (read: infuriated) him to no end that Rhys might be fully interested in anyone other than him. It was petty, he’d admit that but as far as he was concerned Rhys was his and he did not want to risk the omega even thinking of wandering off.

Soon Rhys noticed how miffed Jack was and he looked at the alpha, puzzled. “What’s wrong with you?” he exclaimed to Jack, moving to cup the alphas’ face. “You just look really upset! Hm, did something happen or…”

“I saw that, Rhysie.” Jack growled, annoyance and jealousy brewing in him. A part of him didn’t understand why but he supposed it must have something to do with the fact that he had been separated for Rhys so long. “You’ve been gettin’ a little cozy with your boss while I’ve been gone haven’t you?”

“Wha-” Rhys was confused initially before he snapped back at his alpha. “No, whatever you’re thinking… you’re wrong. There is nothing going on, one-sided or otherwise!” he lowered his voice to an angry whisper, because he truly hated when Jack was jealous and possessive like that. “I work here! August is my friend, nothing more. I can’t believe that you would think-” he cut himself off with a girlish shriek as the alpha grabbed him by the waist and tightly held him in his lap.

No one batted an eye at the possessive display, it was very likely that no one even noticed, but Rhys still felt a little humiliated by it. The alpha laughed shortly, “Puddin’ I know you don’t you dare lie to me.” He said, his hand tightening it’s hold on Rhys’ bare thigh. The omega just couldn’t control himself and he looked down shamefully as he whined and shivered in pleasure at the rough way Jack loved to handle him. “You can lie to anyone else, you can lie to yourself, but you are not allowed to lie to me.”

Jack grabbed Rhys’ face roughly as he possessively kissed the omega. Rhys moaned sweetly and writhed in his lap – grabbing tight onto Jacks’ waistcoat and pulling him ever closer to him. The omega smacked him with annoyance as he pulled back, “I haven’t done anything! You don’t get to treat me like this…” his protests faded out as Jack groped his legs and ass possessively. It was a double edged sword, how possessive the alpha was – his omega brain loved it, reveled in the idea of being possessed and cared for but it still infuriated him at the surface.

The omega began to feel a little fuzzy, “I haven’t done anything…” he protested again, voice weaker as he was feeling small and helpless from the treatment and he felt slick pour out of his hole. “I, I’ve been good. I swear I’ve been good.”

“I know baby, I know that you wouldn’t ever cheat. I know how loyal you are,” Jack purred as Rhys nuzzled against him apologetically, making soft mewling noises as the alpha spoke to him. He leaned in close to whisper in the omegas’ ear, nipping at the flesh there. “But that doesn’t mean you haven’t thought about it and I bet that you have.”

The omega frowned and shook his head, “N-no,” He said, “No. I, I’ve been good.” and despite himself, his tone was insistent and wanting. He hated how easily Jack could wind him up, especially after what felt like years without getting any meaningful attention or time with the alpha.

“And I’m not saying that you haven’t kitten,” Jack soothed, obviously enjoying how flustered and uncomfortable his omega was becoming. “But I know you, baby, I know how greedy you are and I know how much you like things you’re not allowed to have.” The alpha was happy to torture Rhys a little, even if he wasn’t angry with the omega anymore so he pressed a little more. “Tell me the truth, Rhys. Tell me that I’m right, we both know I am, I’m always right.”

“…M-maybe.” Rhys admitted in a shouted whisper after more than a few minutes of deliberative silence, eyes downcast and face red from embarrassment. “But I haven’t done anything and it doesn’t matter anyways, I don’t even think he’s interested in… omegas so can we just please drop it?”

“Sure thing, Rhysie.” He agreed, sometimes Jack was just too mercurial for the omegas’ tastes. He didn’t allow Rhys off of his lap, “I’m gonna get you nice and drunk tonight.” he promised, “and then I’m going to fuck you so hard that you feel it for weeks with sticky thighs and all wet insides.” he held the omega close and tight, “Everyone will know who you belong to, then. You won’t be able to not smell like me and just like me. Understand, pumpkin?” Rhys shivered at the filthy promises and nodded in agreement as Jack pressed a glass full of moonshine to the omegas’ lips.

* * *

  
Jack did everything to Rhys that he had promised and more, leaving the omega slick and leaking in his sleep as he went to get his omega his “present.” It had turned out that August was much more interested in sleeping with Rhys than he might have let on – the omega would have been surprised but Jack wasn’t bothered in the least. Rhys was gorgeous and Handsome Jack, vault hunting bandit killing extraordinaire had good tastes in lovers – he only wanted the best and that’s exactly what Rhys was.

In any case, August decidedly hung back as Jack purred and threw the blankets off of Rhys to reveal the omegas’ bruised and naked body. August couldn’t help an appreciative rumble as he looked over Rhys – the omega had bruises and bite marks littered all over his olive toned skin, a cluster of hickeys around his bonding gland, (Jack liked to mark his territory every time he came to see Rhys again) rope marks on his thighs, ankles and hips from being tied together that held the omega immobile.

Interestingly enough, Rhys still had his arms bound tightly behind his back even though the rest of his bindings had been released. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to keep him practically kept and helpless to Jack – or anyone else that might come across him.

Jack leaned over by Rhys, having one broad palm gently slide down Rhys’ slight stomach and in between his legs to take hold of his small omega dick and coax it back to hardness. In his sleep, the omega squirmed and whined from the contact – he was so sensitive – as Jack roused him from his sleep.

Rhys’ eyes slowly opened as he woke up. “Mornin’ sleeping beauty.” Jack cooed as Rhys leaned forward sleepily to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. He grinned genuinely at the sweet display, letting Rhys kiss him and babble quietly more in his sleep addled state. It was adorable and he just couldn’t help but be enamored by the display.

“...Hey.” The omega muttered sleepily, his voice rough from disuse and sore from the recent strain that their activities provided. “…I’m still tied up.” Rhys exclaimed softly in realization, squirming a little as he acknowledged that Jack hadn’t bothered to undo the binds on his arms. He was still half asleep, so he was too unaware and a little too tired to care all that much about the potential helplessness.

“You are,” Jack hummed in reply, “Do you want them off?” he asked seriously. Rhys thought about it for a moment before he shook his head no. “Alright, we’ll keep just your hands tied then.” he grinned viciously, “I got you a surprise, baby.”

“Oh? What kind of-” Rhys noticed August then and his face became red and embarrassed, “Jack what is he doing here?” The omega squawked, appalled and surprised all at the same time. “I told you he doesn’t want me and you shouldn’t – did you bring him here to embarrass me or something?” That seemed like just the kind of thing that Jack would do to him, out of possessive retribution.

“No, no baby. No, of course not. I wouldn’t do that, not to you.” Jack took both sides of Rhys’ face in his hands and kissed the omega to reassure him. “But he does want you, pumpkin.” he said, taking the omegas’ chin in hand as he pressed a soft kiss to his jaw. “I’m not trying to hurt you here, I’m just giving you what I know you want. Do you understand me, Rhysie?”

“Yes.” Rhys replied, voice quiet and full of want. He had never expected Jack to be interested in sharing him with anyone ever. He was possessive and more than a little needy – people said omegas were needy creatures. Ha! They should see Jack when he was drunk. Omegas had nothing on that.

“Good,” Jack affirmed, “And you want this, right?” he asked, as an afterthought. He gently made Rhys look him in the eye, “I can send him home if you aren’t interested or for any reason.”

Rhys nodded, shifting a little in the alphas grasp. “I want this Jack.” He promised, “I, I really w-want this.”

“Why don’t you go show him what you can do, babe?” Jack purred as he released the omega from his grasp, “Show him all your talents.”

In the time that Rhys had been through the strangest emotional roller coaster he’d ever had, August had sat himself down at the edge of his bed. Rhys grinned eagerly, positioning himself so that he was sitting on his thighs. “I understand, Jack…” he hummed, seemingly already in an aroused trance. He knee walked over to where the blonde alpha sat watching Rhys with a captivated sort of interest.

He had truly never thought of his auburn haired coworker in that way before and when Jack had come up to him and in a very mercurial way offered up a chance for a night of drunken no strings attached sex with the omega. “I’ll be there too,” Jack had said at the time, looking at August suspiciously, “And I’ll be fucking him too… for obvious reasons.”

Jack watched Rhys move in half of a crawl and half of a walk towards the alpha, moving slowly enough to look like he was being alluring on purpose. It took longer for Rhys to straddle August’ lap than he would ever be proud to admit. He would be even less proud to acknowledge the squeak that he let out when August kissed him and pushed him down, back on the bed as he broke the contact.

His head landed in Jacks’ lap and the alpha chuckled, drawing circles with his thumb against the outline of the omegas’ jaw. “We’re gonna have a lot of fun tonight, kitten.” He purred as he touched the omega gently. It was a nice juxtaposition to the rough way that August was handling him – he had always wondered how he would. He’s heard… things, from Sasha mainly but he could never be sure if anything she said was about it was true. He had always assumed that, in that sense, she was just like Fiona – she liked to embellish a little when she talked.

Before Rhys could really process the situation, two of August’ fingers were nudging against his – wet, he was so slick that it was embarrassing – entrance. That would have been enough for the auburn haired omega but then August took Rhys’ cock in his mouth, practically taking all of it in his mouth.

The omega moaned sweetly and threw his head back in rapt pleasure and attention. Jack couldn’t help but be amused by Rhys’ responsiveness. “You enjoying yourself there, kitten?” He asked, brushing Rhys’ hair back and gently petting at his skin.

Rhys whined, “Uh, uh-huh.” he exclaimed and as the fingers inside of him pressed deeper, ramming into his prostate with each slight thrust and press, he squealed gleefully and writhed around, fucking himself back on the fingers enthusiastically. “It’s so good. So, so… so good.” he added stupidly.

“Yeeeeaaah, I thought you would. See I decided to let Blondie over here fuck you first.” Jack said in a smug tone of voice, before leaning down to kiss the omega on the forehead. “You know, cause I’m nice like that.”

Rhys couldn’t help but let out a breathy giggle at the idea of Jack doing anything just for the sake of being nice. He wouldn’t even be somewhat surprised if it turned out that Jack had some secret kinky plan all alone. Devious alpha he was.

The blonde alpha rolled his eyes at Jack. “Asshole.” August replied gruffly, voice slightly garbled from having the omegas’ cock in his mouth. He pulled up off of Rhys’ dick, eliciting a disappointed whine from the omega as he did so. “Rhys, you never told me about Jack before. Now I know why.” he said in a mockingly matter of fact tone. “Your alphas a smug prick, how do you put up with him?”

The omega grinned and laughed a bit despite himself, “Well, you know how it is…” He trailed off coyly, letting August believe – or not, probably not – that he was able to be more than a whimpering mess while he had two – very, very attractive – alphas practically fawning all over him.

This was definitely the physical form of every fantasy that he had had in the past year and Rhys barely knew what he was supposed to do about it other than enjoy himself and let himself be fucked and thoroughly used by both of the alphas.

Suddenly, Jack moved Rhys’ head off of his lap, leaving the omega momentarily confused until he heard the alphas’ zipper going down, then he heard Jacks’ pants hit a wall on the other side of the room. He found his head being turned to the side as Jacks’ cock nudged against his lips – he granted entrance immediately, gently kissing on the alphas’ cock head before easing more and more of the thick length down his throat.

The angle wasn’t exactly perfect for how he usually like to suck his alpha off, but he made do with what little options he had. The truth was that Rhys liked to take his time, he liked teasing and soft gentle movements as he worked his partners into a lustful frenzy. He loved being an omega and he knew how alphas’ worked – he knew how to drive them crazy and he reveled in it.

While he was in the act of pleasuring his mate, August had been pleasuring him and he couldn’t help but acknowledge that everything that the alpha was doing to him was working like a charm. He soon found the telltale heat pooling in his belly and he came in the blonde alphas’ mouth without being able to give him any sort of warning.

Rhys pulled off of Jacks’ dick as he cried out loudly. “Oh, oh my god. F-fuck, I’m s-so sorry.” he babbled in embarrassment as he realized that he had just come down the alphas’ throat – although it was not like there was much fluid, anyways.

Omegas weren’t known for coming large amounts. Either way, it was still embarrassing and he felt weird about coming in August’ mouth when he wasn’t even sure if the alpha was even into that sort of thing. It felt a little dirty, for reasons he didn’t quite understand.

“Don’t mention it.” August told him and before Rhys could say anything else, the omega found himself turned on his side and he vaguely noticed one of his legs being lifted up onto Augusts’ shoulder as he slowly fucked into the omega.

It felt heavenly and he couldn’t help but wonder why he hadn’t asked for this sooner because he didn’t think he could ever get enough of this. He resumed sucking on the other alphas’ cock while he was roughly fucked – though he wished that he had his dick in Jacks mouth because his mate was getting unbearably chummy with the other third of their threesome.

“Care to tell me just how wet he is?” Jack rumbled mockingly, “I bet he’s soaking and sloppy – he always is, he’s so easy. Whenever he’s in heat, he goes off like a rocket.” he chuckled, “Well, like even more of a rocket. Like I put my dick in him and he comes, immediately. It’s just precious you know. How wet is he, blondie? I gotta know.”

August held onto Rhys’ extended leg, using at as leverage to pull Rhys back onto his dick or push him out. “He’s, fuck, he’s dripping.” he pulled out almost all of the way of the omegas’ slick hole and thrust roughly back in, grinning at the omegas high keen. “How turned on by all of this are you, Rhys?”

Rhys’ mouth was full, Jack was holding the omegas mouth down on his cock, so he couldn’t really answer properly – so instead he just spoke garbled out affirmatives, hoping that August would get the gist of what he was trying to say and only succeeded in making a mess in the process. Drool dripped out of his mouth, either nestling against the root of the alphas’ cock or falling in a puddle below him.

August fucked into him hard while Jack held him tight by the auburn hair on his head – practically threatening to pull out all of his hairs if he didn’t suck the alpha well enough. The way that the two of them moved over Rhys, manipulating him to and fro, he felt like something akin to a rag doll being used more like a masturbatory toy for the two alphas’ than like he was actually a person.

“I think that means he’s having the time of his life,” Jack groaned out huskily, “You know, I can’t really say I’m surprised. He’s always been a total cock slut. No ones ever enough for him,” he laughed meanly, but his voice was a little too wrecked for it to have the intended effect on the omega.

Without any sort of warning, Jack pulled his cock out of Rhys’ mouth. He couldn’t help but watch with rapt attention as his omega struggled to get his breath back, his chest heaving and throat bobbing anxiously – his heart beat at the rate of a hummingbirds and he struggled for minutes to regain his composure. “Jack?” he asked stupidly, feeling rejected for reasons that he really could not understand.

Jack ignored Rhys, “Pull out of him.” he told August and the omega could practically feel him roll his eyes in annoyance at the way that Jack was. His very being was irksome for the blonde alpha and he really didn’t like being told what to do… by anyone. Still, Rhys was – apparently – Jacks’ omega, so he gave the other alpha base level of respect.

August pulled out of Rhys entirely, unwittingly leaving the omega in an overstimulated bundle between the two of them – he curled up in a ball, feeling tiny and helpless as Jack took the opportunity to pull Rhys back by his bound arms. “We’re gonna switch up, cupcake.” Jack told Rhys, “That’s alright with you, yeah?” he added mockingly, looking towards August.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” August replied in just as much of a mocking tone of voice as Jack had put forth.

The alpha made quick work of the omegas’ bindings, eliciting a confused babble out of the omega in the process of doing so. He looked over at Jack helplessly – trapped entirely in a subspace as he was – asking questions with the soft look in his eyes as the alpha retreated. “Get over pumpkin.” he purred, voice a low and husky rumble. “I want you to ride me while you suck him off.”

The omega rubbed his sore arm for a few moments before crawling into Jacks’ lap, sitting with his back to the others chest. He took to slowly easing the alphas’ cock into his sore and raw entrance. As August moved over to Rhys an idea struck the omega, “I… I have an idea,” he suggested, easily garnering the attentions of both August and Jack. “M-maybe you two could both fuck me at the same time?”

The two of them jumped on the opportunity, with good reasons because the idea sounded amazingly hot, with an embarrassing amount of eagerness. “Well,” Jack purred as he slowly fucked into the omega, keeping him filled to the brim with cock and leaking out slick. “We should make sure that you’re nice and loose enough to take the both of us.”

With that small amount of warning, Jack nudged one of his fingers in alongside his dick. Rhys whimpered softly from the intrusion – he wasn’t exactly used to being stretched all that wide and the stretching burned a little despite how wet he was. “Relax.” Jack ordered him in a gentle tone of voice.

Rhys struggled to obey the man, breathing deeply in through his nose and out through his mouth to calm himself and relax his entire body for the deep stretch. Nevertheless, he wanted this and he wanted it a lot – like more than anything else that he had ever wanted in recent memory.

He vaguely noticed August helping as well, both of them using their fingers to slowly stretch him for the addition of another cock. “There’s plenty of room in here.” August hummed, voice rough and scratchy from want. “I can feel it.”

They worked to stretch Rhys fully in tandem – it seemed a little like an uneasy alliance between two alphas that barely even tolerated each other. They worked Rhys up to the point where he was wet and leaking from both his hole and his cock, which had been red and bobbing against his stomach as it made another mess all over him.

It took a bit of work but soon all three of them felt satisfied that they wouldn’t end up tearing Rhys or seriously hurting him and that Rhys was wet enough that the friction wouldn’t be painful for any of them.

Soon August was posed in front of Rhys, the omegas legs in front of him on his shoulders, while Jack fucked him from behind. The blonde alpha slowly eased his cock in besides Jacks’ own and fucked into Rhys’ wet and waiting hole. Tears fell from the omegas’ face and for a moment, August slowed down in his thrusts – feeling a strange sort of concern that he would end up seriously hurting the omega.

He almost pulled back, but Rhys grabbed on tight to his hips. “D-don’t stop.” he snapped at August before kissing him in a way that had more anger and teeth than lips. “Don’t you dare stop fucking me August, not right now.” he growled, almost coming off as a little threatening.

August found that he was more than a little impressed by how gutsy the omega could be. So he listened, fucking into Rhys hard enough to quell the omegas’ demands. Jack took a slightly more passive role, letting the omega fuck back onto him as he nosed and purred around his bonding gland.

Soon they found a rhythm with each other, fucking and pushing and thrusting into each other as they moved fluidly with each other – fucking into the omega in a slow yet hard pace. Rhys grabbed onto August and wrapped his arms around the blondes’ shoulders, accidentally scratching at his back with his organic hand in his heated omega frenzy.

Jack grabbed on tight to the omegas hips, tight enough to leave bruises in his flesh, making him fuck himself back onto the cocks harder than he would have been able to. August held tight to Rhys’ chest, pinching and rolling the omegas’ dusky pink nipples as he fucked into him.

They moved like that for some time until they all found their pleasure. Jack came first – because of course he did – but he stayed sheathed inside of the omega, letting his cum drip out of Rhys while  
August fucked into the omega. He came soon thereafter and pulled out almost immediately before slumping over slightly.

Rhys squirmed and whined because of how wet he was, accidentally fucking himself down on Jack in the process – he just felt so messy and dirty, he could barely stand it – and found found himself coming dry, leaving his cock buzzing a bit from over stimulation.

All three of them sat together as they all regained their composure and calmed themselves down from the high of their orgasm. Out of the three of them Rhys was the first one to say anything, “That was fun.” He said, sounding breathy and giggly all at the same time. Jack rumbled into Rhys’ neck, making the omega giggle from the motion. He refused to pull out of Rhys and held on tight to the omega possessively. “C-color me, ha, surprised.”

“Yeah that was uh, something.” August replied sounding almost surprised by his enjoyment of it. “I should probably get back.” he said as he lethargically got all of his clothes back on. For some reason that bothered Rhys and he was too well fucked to think about controlling his impulses.

“Y-you know you can stay if you like.” Rhys offered, if for no other reason that just to be nice. Hollow Point was safer than other parts of Pandora, but that didn’t mean

“I don’t think that your alpha here wants me to stay.” August dismissed quickly, looking over at Jack with a healthy amount of wariness. “He’s looking at me like he wants to stab me in the back.”

“Hm, please give me a reason.” Jack agreed, hugging the omega to him a little tighter. “I’d love to get my hands around your throat… and not in a hot way.”

“Well who cares what he wants, this is my house.” Rhys quipped cheekily before kissing Jack apologetically on the lips before he turned back to the other alpha, “Please stay, it’s kind of late and you look tired and well, you know how opportunistic people are here. Just, please? For the sake of my conscious.”

“I can take care of myself, Rhys.” The blonde told him, eliciting a pout out of the omega. “I’ll see you in a few days at the Skag alright?” August made sure to lock Rhys’ house up as he left the couple to their devices.

Rhys pursed his lips in disappointment at the slight rejection – he liked to cuddle, sue him – but he was understanding of why.

“Well, that was fun.” Jack admitted, “Your boss is still an ass, though.”

“Wow, you didn’t like him?” Rhys quipped, smiling at the alphas’ expense. “You were being so subtle about it that I don’t think that anyone even noticed… and I’m pretty sure he thought the same about you.”

Jack didn’t seem bothered by that even a little bit, “Whatever, his loss.” he said, “Did you enjoy yourself, kitten?” he added in a steady murmur, stroking the omegas’ sweat drenched hair as he spoke sweetly to his omega.

“Mm-hmm.” Rhys agreed in a fuzzy tone of voice, clinging to his alpha tightly. He felt a sluggishness that he hadn’t endured in a while and he barely kept himself awake as Jack pulled out of him, helping the omega on his side.

Secretly, as Jack gently pet him into a peaceful and heavy sleep, the omega wondered if he could ever convince Jack to consent to another night with August like this. It could be a fun little arrangement and… somehow, he doubted that August would mind the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats* look man i just i love it when Rhys gets wrecked


End file.
